A sean Breatannach sgeulachd – Un viejo cuento Británico
by Prinzessin Anna
Summary: Arthur es el menor y menos apreciado de los cinco hermanos, sus deseos por destacar lo llevarán a tomar desiciones que cambiarán su vida tanto como cambiaría el curso de Britannia. Su familia jamás había sido muy unida, pero en los momentos difíciles, se suele apreciar lo que se tiene, o en todo caso, lo que se tuvo. [Altern Universe/Histórico/Angst/ScotEng]


N/A: Antes de comenzar, quisiera hacer algunas aclaraciones para que no haya malas interpretaciones.

-Ésta historia es un AU en el que los personajes son humanos, y sí está orientada a lo "Histórico" pero no pretende ser un Fic completamente histórico, por lo que no encontrarán fechas ni datos exactos de la época aproximada en la que se desarrolla.

-Como todos saben, Escocia, Irlanda del Norte, Irlanda del Sur y Gales, son personajes que aún son completamente parte del fandom, por lo que me di la libertad de inspirarme en la apariencia física de los personajes representados en algunos FanArts.

-Como dije, es un AU, por lo que más adelante en la historia puede que encuentren más personajes de Hetalia inmersos en algún papel relacionado con su nacionalidad, pero dentro del universo alterno de ésta historia.

-Las palabras que van a encontrar en otro idioma, estarán mezcladas entre el gaélico y el gaélico escocés. Posiblemente, más adelante, arme un glosario para quienes no conozcan su significado.

Sin más qué decir por el momento, los dejo con la historia. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**A sean Breatannach sgeulachd – Un viejo cuento Británico.**

_Prinzessin Anna_

1.-Teachglach – Familia.

"Vamos, ¡sólo es un conejo!" Pensó el pequeño mientras intentaba afinar su puntería entre los arbustos, aún era bastante inexperto en el uso de las armas; así fuera el arco y la flecha que su hermano mayor había hecho especialmente para él, sus manitas temblaban al intentar apuntar directo al cuerpecito del pequeño animal.

El conejo blanco olisqueaba despreocupadamente algunas hierbas, al parecer aún sin notar la presencia del pequeño. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil disparar? Llevaba ahí más de quince minutos intentando cazar, dentro de los cuales, por pura suerte, el conejo no se había movido de su lugar más que para cambiar un poco de posición y estirar sus patitas.

Si lo pensaba un poco, en realidad no quería hacerlo; no tenía intenciones reales de herir al conejo, no quería matarlo, pero había algo que sí quería hacer; probarle a su hermano que era capaz de conseguir comida también. "¡Vamos, vamos! No volverá a reírse de ti." Aún cuando pensaba con fuerzas que aquello ocurriría en cuanto llegara a casa con un conejo para la cena, sus intenciones por matar al animalito no iban en aumento.

De un momento a otro, los ojos rojizos del pequeño animal se alzaron, junto con sus orejas, atentos al parecer a alguna amenaza. Fue hasta entonces que el conejo quiso emprender la huída pero fue demasiado tarde; no había dado ni cuatro saltos cuando una flecha lo alcanzó en el aire, rápida y certera. El conejo perdió la vida ante los grandes verdes iris del pequeño, por un momento no pudo hacer nada más que ver el cadáver, hasta que escuchó unos pasos; el cazador aproximándose a recoger su presa.

Dio un paso largo para brincar los arbustos, pasando al lado del pequeño rubio que permanecía de rodillas en el césped, entre esos arbustos de los que no se había movido y que había tomado como escondite. El cazador se inclinó para tomar con la mano enguantada al conejo, retirando con cuidado la flecha, limpiarla con un trozo de tela y volver a guardarla en el estuche que colgaba a sus espaldas. Volvió la mirada hacia el menor, tomando de las patas traseras al conejo para llevarlo colgando hacia donde el rubio se escondía.

–Whit's wrong wee rabbaid? –Preguntó con su natural sonrisa altanera, un poco burlona al dirigirse al menor. –¿Te dio miedo el conejo, o el arco y la flecha no sirvieron?

El sarcástico tono de su hermano, al que ya estaba acostumbrado a tan corta edad, hirió un poco su orgullo. –El arco no tiene nada malo, pude haberlo hecho si no hubieras interferido. –Y estaba casi seguro de que, si hubiera seguido intentando convencerse a sí mismo, habría podido cazar al conejo. Al menos eso quería creer.

–Aye, pure. –El que le hablara como el chiquillo que claramente era, le hacía enojar aún más. –Al menos ya tenemos la cena completa. –Aseguró dando un par de palmadas al cinturón del que colgaban cuatro conejos más, con la gran y arrogante sonrisa de satisfacción. –Andando glaikit rabbaid, volvamos a casa, ya nos hiciste esperar demasiado.

Arthur sólo se limitó a mirarlo con frustración, con el entrecejo fruncido al emitir un sonidito parecido a un gruñido para después bufar, levantarse de su escondite y caminar al lado de su hermano. –Eres un tonto Scott… –Susurró para sí creyendo que el mayor no escucharía, y sí lo escuchó pero no dijo nada, sólo lo miró de reojo con una expresión seria, suspirando para continuar su camino por el frondoso bosque, hacia la cabaña donde tenían su hogar.

Arthur y sus hermanos eran completamente distintos. A diferencia de sus hermanos, Arthur era un niño débil no sólo físicamente; el carácter de los otros cuatro era fuerte, firme, hasta travieso y aventurero; siempre buscaban meterse en problemas por culpa de sus pequeñas aventuras, y las riñas con otros niños incluso mayores nunca faltaban. Tenían espíritu de lucha, valiente, un espíritu guerrero como el de su padre, el que se veía reflejado sobre todo en el mayor. Arthur por su parte, era un pequeño cobarde.

El pequeño rubio se distinguía por tener un carácter más retraído; gruñón, sí, pero siempre más tímido que el resto de sus hermanos. Por cualquier motivo, los mayores siempre lo rechazaban, evitaban por completo que Arthur se les uniera en alguna de sus aventuras; le hacían ver lo torpe y débil que era cuando les pedía permiso para ayudarles en las labores de cacería, o cualquier labor que implicara un esfuerzo físico, o un peligro mayor. En distintas ocasiones habían intentado enseñarle a Arthur cómo utilizar las armas, incluso habían intentado enseñarle a pelear; todo con desastrosos resultados. Arthur sólo servía para el hogar.

En cuanto a lo físico, tres de sus hermanos eran pelirrojos, dos cabecitas casi anaranjadas con rostros idénticos llenos de pecas, una cabecita castaña y una cabeza completamente roja. El cabello rojo de Scott siempre había llamado mucho su atención, pensaba que era como el fuego, muy acorde a la fuerte personalidad del mayor. Para su desgracia, al ser Arthur el menor y más débil, sus hermanos solían molestarlo bastante; Scott incluso decía que Arthur no era uno de ellos, que debía ser el niño perdido de alguna otra familia. Por supuesto, a Arthur todo eso le hacía rabear. Sabía que aún cuando el parecido con sus hermanos podía ser casi nulo, el parecido con su madre era mayor. Eso lo sabían sus hermanos, lo sabía muy bien Scott; lo mucho que el menor de todos se parecía a su madre.

Tenían los mismos ojos, la misma cabellera rubia, aunque la de su madre jamás pareció un desastre como la de Arthur. Los mismos ojos, esos ojos verdes en los que muchas veces sentía que se podía perder, y esa era la principal razón por la que Scott no soportaba la mirada del menor.

Cada vez que era objeto de la mirada de Arthur, se sentía demasiado extraño, como si su madre pudiera verlo a través de los grandes ojos esmeralda de ese niño. Un sentimiento extraño, a veces perturbador; pero lo más perturbador de esa mirada, era lo mucho que llegaba a sentir que le gustaba. Orgullo tal vez, lo que fuera, no podía permitirse sentir ese cariño y gusto por la preciosa mirada verde de Arthur; tan distinta a la propia del pelirrojo, más amable, más tierna, más pura.

–Dìt, nos has hecho perder demasiado tiempo rabbaid, ya casi anochece. –Exclamó el mayor con la mirada al frente, divisando las luces de la aldea; de la cabaña que era su hogar.

–Si me dejaran acompañarlos de cacería más seguido, podría hacerlo más rápido. Necesito practicar. –Fue la mejor excusa que pudo hallar, y en parte tenía razón; pero si pensaba más fríamente, en cómo no pudo hacerle daño a un pequeño conejo, qué podría esperarse al momento de cazar un ciervo o un jabalí.

–No necesitas práctica, necesitas agallas, conejo. –Ante las palabras del mayor, Arthur sólo le dedicó una mirada de reproche; sabía a lo que se refería, y más por la manera en que lo había llamado. Para Scott, Arthur era un pequeño conejo miedoso; y ese era el apodo que se había ganado de su parte.

Afuera de la cabaña, mientras aguardaban el regreso de sus hermanos, los gemelos se entretenían jugando con un par de espadas de madera; un pequeño juego que, a pesar de ser juego, solían tomarse muy en serio, pues ninguno atacaba con "piedad". Tan entretenidos estaban intentando "herirse" el uno al otro, que no fue hasta que escucharon el llamado de la voz del mayor, que dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo, para sonreír y correr a su encuentro.

–¡Scott! ¿Qué trajiste? –Preguntó uno de los gemelos, con la carita tan sucia como la de su hermano, tanto que las pecas eran difíciles de distinguir.

–Para ustedes nada, hasta que se quiten el fango de la cara. –Afirmó el pelirrojo con severidad, pero con una sonrisa torcida al verles en ese estado. –Apuesto a que también apestan.

–Un poco tal vez. –Dijo el segundo de los gemelos al acercarse un poco más, analizar con cuidado al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza. –¿Y la cena?

El mayor movió el brazo para mover la capa y descubrir los conejos que colgaban del cinturón. –Conejo, sólo uno para cada uno.

–¿Y crees que esa es una cena decente?

–No hubo tiempo para traer más. –El menor de los hermanos se encogió de hombros al escuchar aquello, estaba consciente de que el retraso había sido culpa suya.

De no haber sido por el castaño, que llegó con algunos vegetales de su huerta personal en una canasta, habría comenzado un bombardeo verbal en contra de Arthur. –Den gracias a que al menos comerán hoy.

No es que Oliver no lo molestara también, pero en esos momentos notó la expresión de Arthur, y supuso que había tenido suficiente con las "burlas" de Scott. Vamos, no era tan cruel. –Ya escucharon, ahora largo, a lavarse al menos la cara o no comerán ni las orejas.

Éire y Éireann hicieron una mueca de fastidio ante la orden del mayor, bufando para girar sincronizados y caminar casi arrastrando los pies al interior de la cabaña, Oliver los siguió cargando la canasta de vegetales, con una sonrisa entre socarrona y divertida. Más callado de lo normal, Arthur sólo permaneció de pie todo el tiempo en que sus hermanos hablaron, casi escondido detrás de Scott y sin intención aparente por formar parte de la conversación. –Andando conejo, no querrás quedarte aquí cuando oscurezca. –Arthur alzó la mirada, encontrando la mal intencionada sonrisa del mayor, esa sonrisa que mostraba siempre que estaba a punto de hacer o decir algo "malvado". –Los trolls saldrán a comer pronto...

Aunque Arthur jamás en su vida había tenido la mala suerte de ver a un troll de verdad, Scott se había encargado de implantarle bastante bien aquel miedo irracional y hasta estúpido por aquellas criaturas.

Limpiar las pieles que después podrían utilizar no era tarea fácil, la reservaban para Scott mientras el resto de los hermanos se esmeraba en las labores de cocina; limpiar, hervir, asar. La hora de la comida era uno de los momentos más tranquilos que solían compartir como familia; "tranquilos", por así decirlo, pues hasta en la hora de la cena, no perdían oportunidad para armar algún escándalo, una pequeña riña, y hasta una lluvia de bromas para su pequeño hermano.

–¡Quiero más! –Exclamó uno de los gemelos, aún con medio conejo sin terminar. -¿En verdad creen que voy a sentirme satisfecho con un pobre conejo? Presiento que me dieron el más pequeño…

–Éireann, termina primero con lo que tienes ahí, deja de quejarte. –Oliver señaló lo que restaba de conejo en la ración de su hermano. –Si quieres más, la próxima vez ve tú mismo y caza un jabalí, seguro con eso tienes suficiente.

–Claro, Éireann seguro puede cazar un jabalí por sí solo. –Dijo el segundo de los gemelos, con un tono burlón y una sonrisilla que lo delataba.

Al Éireann no le vino en gracia el comentario de su gemelo, y sólo tomó otra porción de carne para morderla enérgico y con el entrecejo fruncido. –¡Todo es culpa suya! –De la nada, señaló al pequeño rubio, que dio un respingo al alzar la mirada, saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras intentaba comer tranquilamente. No, la tranquilidad no podía durar más que un suspiro para él.

–¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó de mala gana al mirar a su hermano.

–Que es culpa tuya que no quede satisfecho hoy. –Dijo como si aquella respuesta fuera la más obvia. –Seguro Arthur se perdió por ahí, hablando con las hadas e hizo que Scott se desviara a buscarlo. ¡Por eso no cenamos jabalí!

Las suposiciones de Éireann, aunque mal intencionadas, no estaban del todo equivocadas; así lo pensó Scott al escucharlas, pues en realidad Arthur sí se había desviado, queriendo probar que podía cazar por su cuenta. –Rabbaid se perdió, pero no había ningún jabalí a la vista. –Aquello, a oídos de Arthur, había sonado como si Scott lo hubiera defendido. –Pero sí, si no hubiera tenido que entretenerme buscándolo, habríamos podido traer más de un conejo para cada quién. –Era demasiado atrevido y estúpido pensar que Scott podía defenderlo de sus hermanos.

–¡Dejen de culparme de todo! –El rubio se levantó de la mesa, dando un golpe con ambas manos sobre la misma. –Si me dejaran ir a cazar cada vez que lo hacen, podría aprender y…

–No estás listo para hacerlo. –Respondió el mayor de los hermanos en un tono monótono y desinteresado, un tono que a Arthur le molestaba demasiado.

–Scott tiene razón, Arthur. –Oliver interrumpió cualquier intento de reproche por parte de Arthur hacia el pelirrojo. –Ni siquiera puedes sostener correctamente el arco y la flecha, o una espada de madera. –Lo último lo comentó con una suave pero burlona sonrisa. –Ten paciencia Arthur, algún día podrás cazar un jabalí por tu cuenta.

Las burlonas risillas de los gemelos hicieron que el rubio apretara los puños al volver a tomar asiento, derrotado y humillado. Scott, sentado al lado del menor, sólo lo miró de reojo al dar un largo trago a su vaso de agua.

Arthur no volvió a hablar para nada el resto de la cena, que transcurrió entre risas y una plática bastante cotidiana, siempre moderada por el mayor de los hermanos, la cabeza de la familia. A la hora de dormir ni siquiera respondió el "buenas noches" de los gemelos, sólo se hizo un ovillo dándoles la espalda, lo más alejado que pudo de sus hermanos; al notar aquello, Scott sólo lo miró un instante para suspirar pesado y darle la espalda. Tarde o temprano las burlas de sus hermanos debían terminar, pero Arthur pensaba que debía ser más temprano que tarde. Debía hacer algo para ganarse su respeto, para que lo admiraran en vez de menospreciarlo.

El primero en despertar siempre era Scott, pero esa mañana descubrió que alguien más se le había adelantado, cuando miró hacia el lugar donde Arthur había dormido, y descubrió que estaba por completo vacío.

Tendría su propia "aventura", regresaría con un enorme jabalí para todos, y seguramente comenzarían a respetarlo más. Ese día comerían mejor que el anterior gracias a él. Arthur se aseguró de no hacer ningún ruido para no ser descubierto, y armado tan solo con el arco que Scott le había hecho, emprendió su viaje al bosque; con la esperanza de regresar y dejar de ser sólo un "conejo".

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Con ésto doy por iniciado mi primer intento de Fanfiction de Hetalia. Espero que con ésta pequeña introducción les comience a agradar la historia.

Éste fic nació gracias a un par de ideas que me surgieron entre pláticas a altas horas de la noche, imágenes, y roleplay; por lo que está dedicado a mi adorado Lestat. Me ha tenido bastante paciencia e incluso me ha ayudado con muchos datos tanto históricos como del lenguaje gaélico. Pero sobre todo, ¡lo adoro!

Muchas gracias por leer, los reviews son bienvenidos y agradecidos; espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
